This invention relates to a dispenser for shoe polish, or the like, comprising an integrated applicator and contents-receiving space.
It has previously been known to provide a shoe polish dispenser whose contents-receiving space is fashioned to leave as little polish as possible remaining after dispensing. One such dispenser is in the form of a squeeze tube that can be rolled up from its free end. Such a dispenser has the disadvantage that the handle size is being constantly reduced, thereby impeding operability, particularly where it is desirable to aim the material being discharged, e.g., a foam material. Such applicators further include a central passageway which coincides with a passage opening in the container head and which can be sealed by a pin on the lid.